Kanou's stern hand
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Contains spanking, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: REVIEW

"Look I know how to do my fucking job okay, so why don't you just back off and leave me the hell alone already," Ayase blurted out. He clasped his hands to his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

All of the customer's had their eyes on him now and he tried to shrink away from their gazes, but one gaze in particular caught his eye, it was Someya's, and Ayase had never seen him angrier before in his life.

Someya gestured with his finger for Ayase. Ayase slowly obeyed and Someya apologized to the customers as they were going to the kitchen, "I'm sorry everyone, he's sort of new, carry on and don't let him ruin your fun!"

Someya grabbed Ayase's arm and yanked him through the kitchen and into the office. He shoved Ayase down into a chair, "Wait here, and don't move." Ayase did as he was told, but grew more and more anxious with every second until Someya finally returned.

When he reentered he slammed the door behind him and turned to Ayase, "What the hell was that?"

"I… I mean he just… I'm sorry I just lost control for a second, I didn't mean it, please don't fire me!" Ayase begged. If he fired him then he would have no choice but to tell Kanou-san, and he probably wouldn't let him get another job.

"I'm not firing you but you are definitely done for the day," Someya said, "and you will not be receiving pay for today either."

Oh no, he could tell Kanou-san he was sick but how would he explain the missing money, Kanou-san is really good at business, and he would know, maybe he could tell him… he got sick at the beginning and couldn't work so it just took him a while to walk back?

Ayase was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door open behind him. He suddenly felt a hard hand grip his left shoulder and he jumped up. Of course it was Kanou-san, that was his luck. So Kanou-san already knows what happened?

He looked up and the stern glare on Kanou-san's face only confirmed his thought, and made him feel even more afraid.

"Why was he working on the floor anyways," Kanou asked dangerously before turning to Ayase, "I told you I didn't want you working out there did I not?, " Kanou asked.

Ayase nodded meekly.

"I want an answer Ayase," Kanou ordered.

"Yes Kanou-san... I'm sorry," Ayase answered.

"First strike," Kanou stated making Ayase cringe.

"He won't ever work out there again anyways, not after today, which will mean that he will receive a pretty serious pay cut as well, by going back to the kitchen work," Someya explained.

"How unfortunate, but it was his own fault," Kanou said completely unsympathetic, "So tell me what else you did wrong Ayase."

"I was rude to another employee, really loudly, in front of all the customers," Ayase answered.

"Strike two," Kanou continued, "And what else?"

"I…" Ayase thought for a moment, "I don't know…"

"Well in the description of the words that were said over my phone, I do believe a few of them were…" Kanou waited for Ayase to finish his sentence.

"Swear words," Ayase answered, hanging his head in defeat, his long blonde bangs hung over his big blue eyes and casted a shadow across his girlish figure.

"And that would make strike three," Kanou said.

Ayase looked up at him, "Please Kanou-san don't… please, I'm really sorry."

"We're not discussing this here Ayase," Kanou said, turning to Someya to say goodbye.

"But…" Ayase started.

Kanou's face snapped back towards Ayase, and he wore an angry glare, "What did you just say to me?"

Ayase realized what he said and bowed quickly, "I'm sorry Kanou-san, it just slipped out."

Kanou grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, "How many times have I had to tell you about never saying that word to me?"

"I… I don't know, a lot… I'm sorry," Ayase answered.

"You will learn not to talk back to me Ayase," Kanou said.

Ayase cringed.

"We're leaving," Kanou announced, taking Ayase by his arm.

"Ow, Kanou-sa…"

"Be quiet," Kanou instructed.

Ayase whimpered, Kanou's large hand gripped his petite arm tightly.

Ayase was surprised when Kanou turned before they got to the exit, and then he saw the associate he had yelled at, "Apologize."

Ayase forced himself not to talk back but he wasn't going to listen to Kanou's order.

Kanou's grip got even tighter on his arm and Ayase cringed, "Do as I say Ayase, don't make me embarrass you in front of this whole store because I will, and then I will make you come back here and work every day, and all these regular customers, and employees will remember exactly what happened, is that what you want?"

Ayase's eyes widened and he quickly snapped his head up, "No Kanou-san please don't!"

"Then do as I say!" Kanou answered roughly.

"I'm sorry," Ayase said, once again looking at the ground.

"A proper apology Ayase," Kanou said letting go of Ayase's arm momentarily.

Ayase rubbed his arm and looked up at Kanou then sighed, realizing the seriousness in Kanou's eyes, if he didn't do what he said and fast, and make this good, and fast, then Kanou would definitely hold true to his threat.

He bowed, "I'm sorry I was rude and disrespectful to you, it won't happen again." He really was sorry, he actually liked all the people who worked here but he was exhausted and just lost it.

"It's Okay Ayase, I forgive you, just don't let it happen again."

The customers "awe" at the interaction but it didn't last long before Kanou gripped his arm once more and was leading him to the car. He opened the door for Ayase and Ayase slid in, too afraid to speak to him.

Kanou slammed the door shut and Ayase cringed once again. Kanou got in and started the car, "Put your seatbelt on."

"You never wear your seatbelt," Ayase muttered.

Kanou grabbed his ear and forced him to look at him, "What was that?"

"Ow nothing, I said I'll put it on Kanou-san," Ayase said.

Kanou let go, "That's what I thought."

Ayase pulled his seatbelt down and clicked it, before rubbing his newly red ear, and Kanou drove off.

Ayase really was in a mood today, he had now talked back to Kanou and disobeyed him multiple times, and Kanou wasn't going to have any of it.

Kanou opened Ayase's door and shut it when he got out, and then once again took Ayase by the arm, but Ayase pulled away, "I know where our apartment is and I can walk there by myself without you…"

SMACK, Kanou had in less than a second turned Ayase to the side and swatted his jean-clad bottom hard. The sting of it caused Ayase's hands to fly back and he immediately started trying to rub the sting away. He looked around and blushed when he saw the busy street.

He wondered how many people had just witnessed that and he pouted. Kanou watched as Ayase debated what to do next, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Are you done now?" Kanou asked.

Ayase didn't answer.

"Are you going to behave are do I need to spank you bare in front of everyone on this street?" Kanou asked.

Ayase's eyes teared up, "I… I'm d…done I swear."

Kanou tried to grab his arm again but Ayase pulled away. Kanou was furious for a second until he realized Ayase moving in to lean up against his chest, and he whispered, "I'm so tired, will you hold me… please?"

Kanou wanted to stay angry at him but he couldn't say no, he sighed and picked Ayase up, and carried him in through the doors. Ayase wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. He buried the side of his head into Kanou's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

They passed quite a few people on the way up to their apartment, but Ayase didn't care, instead of blushing and feeling embarrassed, he felt safe in Kanou's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanou's Stern Hand Ch.2**

**Kanou tried to grab his arm again but Ayase pulled away. Kanou was furious for a second until he realized Ayase moving in to lean up against his chest, and he whispered, "I'm so tired, will you hold me… please?"**

**Kanou wanted to stay angry at him but he couldn't say no, he sighed and picked Ayase up, and carried him in through the doors. Ayase wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. He buried the side of his head into Kanou's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.**

**They passed quite a few people on the way up to their apartment, but Ayase didn't care, instead of blushing and feeling embarrassed, he felt safe in Kanou's arms.**

**REVIEW!**

By the time the two had gotten to their apartment Ayase was fast asleep. Kanou sighed and carried him in to their bed. When he put Ayase down he rolled over and whispered, "Kanou-san" in his sleep making Kanou stiffen with both surprise and delight. He smiled warmly at his little Ayase. He had already decided to let him sleep, Ayase had the day off tomorrow, which was good because he was going to need it after Kanou was through with him.

When Ayase woke up a couple hours later he heard Kanou talking on the phone that sat on the bedside table, and cringed quickly shutting his eyes before the man could see him. Kanou felt the bed move and smirked at Ayase's failed attempt to pretend that he was still asleep.

"Okay, yes, we will definitely talk more about this later, as of now I have some prior engagements to attend to," and with that he hung up the phone.

He ran his hand down Ayase's cheek causing Ayase to shiver at his touch, "Now my Ayase wouldn't be pretending to sleep to get out of his punishment would he?"

Ayase stiffened but no reply came.

"because if he was then that would probably just get him into deeper trouble," Kanou said, enjoying this way too much.

Ayase's eyes shot open, "No Kanou-san, I'm sorry please, I didn't mean it, I'm awake!"

"That's what I thought, now, are you hungry or would you rather get this over with and then eat?" Kanou asked.

"Come on, that's so mean. This is so stupid, I shouldn't even be in trou-" Kanou grabbed Ayase by the arm and swiftly pulled him over his lap.

He began laying sharp swats to Ayase's jean clad bottom, "Well I guess if you don't want to cooperate then I'll choose for you, and this way you can have fun sitting on those hard wooden chairs while you eat."

"No Kanou-san please stop! I'm sorry," Ayase was surprised when Kanou lifted him up.

He brushed a couple tears away and mumbled, "Thank you."

"You can't honestly believe that after today you are getting away that easily, your attitude has been horrible for the last few days actually Ayase and you are definitely due for an adjustment because I am not dealing with it anymore do you understand me?" Kanou asked.

Ayase rubbed his eyes, "Y...Yes sir."

"Good, now take off those clothes they are getting in my way.

Ayase blushed "Do I really have to?"

Kanou loved how after all this time Ayase was still embarrassed in front of him, Yes, unless you would like me to do it for you, it's your choice."

Ayase slowly began stripping off all his clothes and when he was done he stood there blushing deeply at the ground.

"Good, now we can work on getting your ass as red as that face of yours," Kanou said.

Ayase flinched, "Please Kanou, I am so sorry, I won't give you any more attitude and I won't misbehave I swear, can't you just give me a warning please?"

"Your first two strikes would have been your warnings, but you managed to make it to three before I even got there, and this attitude is your fourth, you are far beyond warnings Ayase,' Kanou explained.

"But I said I was sorry a lot of times and..." Ayase cupped his hands over his mouth and shook his head at Kanou's darkened expression.

He had once again talked back and used Kanou's least favorite word, 'But'.

'Get over here now!" Kanou growled.

Ayase kept his mouth shut as he made his way over to the bed where Kanou still sat, only pleading with his eyes.

Kanou once again grabbed Ayase and laid him over his lap. Ayase's legs jumped with every swat, as his feet were unable to reach the floor.

Ayase started crying, why did he have to be so stupid? He had pushed Kanou way farther then he normally dared to do, and now he was probably going to be in this painful position for a long time. Each smack with Kanou's strong hands made his skin grow hotter and hotter, and now he felt like it was on fire.

Kanou applied smack after smack wordlessly, not seeing any reason to lecture Ayase further. Ayase knew what he had done, and he didn't like to repeat himself. The quiet only made it worse for Ayase as Kanou was giving him no clues of his punishment ending any time soon. The only thing he could here was the loud smacks of Kanou's hand colliding forcefully with his backside, and his own quiet sobbing, which slowly began to increase in itch as he could not restrain himself anymore.

But yet Kanou did not cease, not until t least thirty smacks after he was full out sobbing, and Kanou was finally satisfied. Kanou rarely ever used more then his hand with Ayase, and to Ayase that was way more than enough, if he ever did though then his spanking was normally a lot shorter. Today was not on of those days and Ayase couldn't have been ore relieved when Kanou lifted him up and cradled him in his arms.

Ayase once again felt tired and worn down and a few minutes later when he was finally done crying he tried to close his eyes but Kanou intervened, "No Ayase wake up, you already slept longer than you should have, and if you sleep now you won't sleep tonight."

"But I'm tir, OW!" Ayase said and his quiet sobbing returned as he felt the familiar sting reignited.

"Damn it Ayase, you will learn even if I have to give you a full spanking every time you say that word, is that what you want?" Kanou asked clearly irritated.

Ayase shook his head, "No Kanou-san I'm s-sorry it just slips out p-please don't."

"Then you don't let it happen again," Kanou said.

"Yes Kanou-san," Ayase answered obediently.

"Good, now that's what I like to hear," He sighed and brushed Ayase's bangs out of his face, after another minute of holding him he stood up and stood Ayase upright on his feet, "Now go get washed up and changed, and then come out to the kitchen," he ordered.

"Yes Kanou-san," Ayase answered and he walked into the bathroom. Kanou admired the view of his handiwork as Ayase walked away. When Ayase bent to wash his face at the sink Kanou almost lost it. Ayase made a show out of wiggling back and forth and Kanou had to go to the kitchen right away, he wanted Ayase's punishment to remain just as that, and could not interfere with it being just that. Ayase was always clingy and more loveable after a spanking. Maybe tomorrow he could have his way with Ayase but tonight was strictly him reigning him back in.

Ayase smirked when he heard Kanou walk way, knowing exactly what Kanou had been debating. He sighed and looked at himself in the long stand up mirror. His skin was a creamy white, except for the view from the back when he turned around. His skin was dark read, Kanou had really laid into him this time. Ayase pouted as he gently brushed over his skin. The cold of his hands felt both cool and painful against the heat at the same time.

He walked back out and put on a pair of cotton pajama shorts and a t-shirt, and slid his slippers on before taking a deep breath and walking out into the kitchen, he was dreading sitting on those stupid wooden chairs during dinner. When he walked out Kanou immediately pointed to the chairs but Ayase did not talk back instead he, very gently, took his seat, and tried to keep his mouth shut as Kanou definitely purposefully took an extra long time preparing their dinner, smirking the whole time as Ayase glared at him.

**AN: HOPE YOU LOVED REVIEW!**


End file.
